


Предательство

by He_Xuan



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Xuan/pseuds/He_Xuan
Summary: По заявке: "Валентин узнает, что именно Мэллит убила Габриэлу."





	Предательство

* * *

Это случайно промелькнуло в разговоре с маршалом Савиньяком. К сожалению, когда уже ничего нельзя было исправить и переделать.

«Если бы не баронесса Вейзель, весьма вероятно, что вас бы тут не было».

Валентин уточнил, почему именно, и Лионель счел возможным сказать. Намеками, не напрямую, но все стало ясно. Не менее горько и мерзко, но хотя бы ясно.

\- Что ж, полагаю, вы отомстили за своего отца, - лицо Валентина напоминало восковую маску.

\- Тем, что промолчал до этого момента? Но это не являлось моей тайной. Я узнал уже после.

\- Понимаю, и поэтому не виню в произошедшем вас. Но, полагаю, вы не будете против если я напишу официальное письмо, в котором откажусь от данных вам ранее обязательств в сторону баронессы Вейзель, поскольку не считаю возможным продолжить близкое общение с ней.

Лионель долго смотрел на него, а потом коротко кивнул.

\- Я уважаю ваше решение, герцог Придд. Надеюсь, на вашей дальнейшей службе Талигу это не скажется.

\- Не скажется, господин маршал, - Валентин поправил манжету, - поскольку у меня еще остались младшие братья и сестра. Но мне хотелось бы оградить от баронессы Вейзель выживших членов своей семьи, поскольку ее поведение вызывает у меня сомнения в ее душевном здоровье. Поэтому прошу передать, что она больше не входит в число желанных гостей, будь то в Васспарде или в Альт-Вельдере. Благодарю вас.

Габриэла никогда не была с ним близка, они никогда не делили общих интересов. Она никогда не была Юстинианом. Но она являлась частью семьи, а Придды всегда придерживались правила, которое давным-давно озвучила Ирэна: «Придда может понять только Придд». И они держались друг друга в любых временах, в горести и радости. Да, Юстиниан хотел поменять политику дома, но, в любом случае, ничего не давало никому право действовать так подло и низко. Подобного предательства от той, кого Валентин считал союзником и другом он попросту не ждал.

Конечно же, по закону, по которому, если что-либо может пойти вкривь и вкось, оно обязательно пойдет, на обратном пути из ставки Лионеля Валентин встретил Селину и Мэллит, возвращающихся с рынка. И, конечно же, незамедлительно последовало приглашение на ужин.

\- Прошу прощения, но вынужден отказаться.

\- Тогда, возможно, завтра?

\- Мой отказ имеет более длительную силу, сударыни, - Валентин усмехнулся. На Мэллит он не смотрел. - Пожизненную.

Селина захлопала глазами, а баронесса Вейзель, казалось, искренне удивилась.

\- Но почему же?

\- Я не стану есть с убийцей моей сестры, - отчеканил Валентин и, наконец, посмотрел в глаза Мэллит. - Она не была опасна и, кажется, я говорил вам это еще в саду Альт-Вельдера, сударыня. Она была безумна, но при этом беспомощна. То, как поступили вы - это подло и омерзительно для вас и для того, какой я вас считал. Жаль, я не узнал об этом раньше, когда еще мог повлиять на ход дальнейших событий. Сейчас вы находитесь под защитой графа Савиньяка, к тому же я не хочу стать заклейменным как убийца женщин. Но попрошу вас впредь держаться подальше от моей семьи, - Валентин поклонился и продолжил свой путь, думая о том, что потребуется еще долгое время, чтобы прийти в себя и еще больше времени, чтобы заново научиться доверять людям. Хотя, последнее, пожалуй, после подобного уже невозможно.


End file.
